villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Microsol
Microsol is the villainous organization from Tyrian. It is a powerful mega corporation intent on monopolizing the energy resources of the Tyrian Sector, thus giving them control over the entire sector, while eliminating anyone who interferes with them. Story Intially tasked with the terraformation in the recently discovered planet Tyrian, Microsol discovered the existence of Gravitium, a rare ore capable of controlling gravity which would allow them to build incredibly fast warships to take over the whole universe. They immedialy decide to eliminate everyone who knows about the existence of Gravitum, starting with Buce Quesilac, a former employee of Microsol and the best friend of Trent Hawkins. Trent, who was also working in the terraformation, is forced to flee from Tyrian, as Microsol's fleet started chasing him in order to kill him. Trent allies himself with Gencore Tech Alliance, the only major competitor of Microsol, which helps him in his fight against Microsol. After a hard struggle, Trent and Gencore manage to thwart Microsol's plan, but the war was not over yet. Microsol moves it's focus to planet Ixmucane, home of the extinct Zica race, planing on turning the planet into a sun, while at the same time killing all of the scientists of the sector. Not only this would give Microsol a vast energy resource, they would also monopolize the scientific knowledge for a long time. Trent once again foils their plans, so they decide to use their remaining resources to destroy Trent and Gencore once and for all. Microsol is finally defeated for good after this. Known Operatives Javi Onukala Javi Onukala is one of the main villains from Tyrian. Initially introduced as the security chief of the Gencore Tech Alliance, Javi was actually a Microsol operative which had infiltrated the Gencore Tech Alliance. Javi initially sends the hero Trent Hawkins to investigate shipments on the planets Gyges and Torm. Trent's friend Dougan finds a homing device planted on Trent's ship, though Javi says he knows nothing about it. He later sends Trent after the Mendivian sector near Soh Jin, where a supposed rebel force was threatening to take over the sector. Reid, leader of the rebel, finally reveals Javi's true identity to Trent, as he was being used as a scout for Microsol's fleet. Javi then captures Trent's ship through a tractor beam and imprison's him at the Gryphon Station, but Trent manages to escape. Javi appears again during Episode 3, where he jams Gencore's transmissions and hacks into Deliani's defenses in an attempt to kill Trent. During Episode 4, he leads an attack upon Deliani and Savara, piloting his personal Dreadnought intent on killing Trent. Dougan utilizes a sensor to detect the Dreadnought's weak points and sends the data to Trent, who fights the giant ship and destroys it, killing Javi with it. Vykromod Vykromod is one of the main villains from Tyrian. Vykromod is an assassin working for Microsol. He first appears at the end of the first episode to intercept Trent Hawkins when he returns to Tyrian to retrieve a sample of Gravitium. He appears again at the end of the second episode and attempts to prevent Trent from escaping from Gryphon. During the third episode, Vykromod attempts to intercept Trent before he enters the Stargates and continues to pursue him until he's finally killed. Despite being dead, his soul returns at the end of the fourth episode, when Captain Nob fuses it with the stolen Nose of Zinglon. Vykromod fights Trent, this time being killed for good. Captain Nob Captain Nob is the captain of the Ixmucane Task Force Alpha, one of the elite forces of Microsol. For most of the game he never confronts Trent Hawkins directly, despite being a high-ranked commander, instead sending idle threats to Trent through the datacubes. He finally confronts Trent when he attempts to escape Ixmucane after restoring the planet's core, but ends defeated. He shows up again at the end of the fourth episode, after both Javi Onukala and Muldar are defeated, putting his final plan into action: he fuses the soul of Vykromod with the stolen Nose of Zinglon and uses his new weapon to attack Trent when he returns to Tyrian. His fate is unknown after this. Muldar Muldar was formerly the Emperor Milktoe of Savara. However he flees the planet when Lord Gopenhagen starts rampaging and threatens to blow everything up. Muldar is never seen again until the fourth episode, when it is discovered that he sold the planet to Microsol. He planned to take control of the Microsol fleet from Javi Onukala. He sends a distress call from Gyges, but it was all a ruse, so Trent is forced to pursue him. Muldar pilots a brain-shaped warship, but ends destroyed. General Zinglon General Zinglon was originally a Microsol operative and station commander at Gryphon Station. He led a group of scientists during the excavation efforts on Gyges and Ixmucane, and was responsible for the death of 241 pilots to the defensive systems left by the Zica on the tunnels of Ixmucane. At the time of The Not-so-Great Gryphon Explosion, Zinglon was demonstrating a matter transporter on the Gryphon Station when he was caught in the explosion. While what exactly happened to him is a mystery, many people reported to have seen his image on their vidscreens, which resulted in Zinglon being deified and the birth of the Order of Zinglon, which worships Zinglon as their patron deity. Gyges Phildren The posthumous Gyges Phildren was a Doctor of metacology who worked on weapons research for Microsol, studying the Zica weapons and devices excavated from planets Gyges and Ixmucane. He mainly did his research on the Gryphon Station. Gyges was conducting some research on the Zica Flamethrower, intending to learn of the weapon's inner workings and the metaphysical energy used by said weapon. He removed the outer casing of the weapon, which caused a massive explosion which took his life and those of thousand of crew members, as well as destroying a good portion of the station. This event would be later referred to as 'The Not-so-Great Gryphon Explosion'. Gallery Dreadnought.png LavaCore.png boss1.gif T29.png NullShieldShip.png PongShip.png ThunderHX21.png ship.gif Trivia *The short fifth episode of the game shows Microsol was actually a front for the Order of Zinglon, though Episode 5 is possibly not canon, due to contradicting most of the game's stated facts and the game's ending in Episode 4. *The name Microsol is an obvious reference to Microsoft *Microsol is similar to the Elgen Corporation, as they both plan on taking over control of their perspective world's energy sources. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Organizations Category:Corporations Category:Shmup Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:Crackers Category:Game Bosses